


how gay can you get

by rarmaster



Series: FtPverse [12]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, ftpverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarmaster/pseuds/rarmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentines Day. It's Peach's fault, but anyway, I wrote a SoShad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how gay can you get

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NekoNikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNikki/gifts).



> blame peach for sending me this it's entirely her fault
> 
>   
>    
> (ok i wrote this of my own volition) (WHAT A GREAT WAY TO SPEND VALENTINES DAY THO) (ALSO.... SWEATS.... IT'S STILL VALENTINES DAY. SOMEWHERE.)

“Valentine’s Day is coming up,” Kairi said to him, casually, while he was making lunch.

Kano stopped in the middle of his sandwich. He turned to look at her, over the counter and through the pseudo-window that looked out into the living room. In reality, it was much like Aerith’s house—not a window, just a gap in the wall. Kairi was upside-down on the couch, just, chilling like that.

“Uh, what?” Kano asked. He put his hands on the counter to support himself as he leaned over the counter and out into the living room.

“Do you know what Valentine’s Day _is,_ or…?” Kairi sent him a discerning glance. Or, he thought that was what it was. Hard to tell from this angle, and, when she was upside-down.

Kano searched through his memory—well, Sora’s residual memory inside of him—and thought maybe he had an answer, but… He’d prefer to be definitely on the same page. That’d be nice. “Uh, refresh my memory,” he said.

“It’s February 14th,” Kairi explained, in a teasing tone. “It’s a day meant to be dedicated to romance, and doing something special for your significant other, and, stuff. Some people just use it as an excuse to tell their loved ones they love them a billion times. Anyway.” She flipped herself upright, and with her stomach on the seat of couch and elbows on the arm of it, she gazed at Kano. “I’m asking because I want to know if you plan on doing anything for Sora.”

Kano leaned backwards a little. His stomach growled, and he sent a glare at his still-unfinished sandwich. It’d have to wait.

“Do I gotta?” he asked Kairi. And then, more importantly: “Is Sora doing anything for me?”

Kairi just grinned at him. “Like I’d tell.”

Kano grumbled. He thought about probing Sora’s head for the info, but, that was mean. And, would probably give away _his_ intentions. This all was supposed to be a surprise, right? He put up better blocks on his and Sora’s mental link, just in case.

“What should I get him?” Kano asked.

“Can’t go wrong with chocolates,” Kairi chimed. “Especially those giant heart boxes with the assorted kind in them. Those are the _best_.” She sighed a little wistfully.

Kano laughed. “You just want the chocolate, don’t you!”

“Look, I ain’t either of you’s girlfriend, but I would _love_ a box of chocolate.” She laughed brightly. “And, besides, Sora hates caramel, so I’d get all of those out of his chocolate box anyway.”

“Unless _I_ ate them,” Kano countered.

Kairi gasped and put a hand to her chest. “You wouldn’t.”

Kano laughed triumphantly.

“My munny. I say who gets the caramel.”

Kairi rolled her eyes. “Shouldn’t Sora?” she argued. “It’s _his_ box of chocolates.”

“Yeah, but what if he gives ‘em to me?”

Kairi sighed so hard and so dramatically Kano feared she was going to roll off the couch, for a second.

“I _suppose_ they’re yours then.”

Kano beamed.

 

♥   ♥   ♥

 

They shared a house (with, uh, Kairi and _her dad_ ) so knocking on Sora’s door and presenting him with the box of chocolates was out of the question. He could knock on the door to Sora’s _bedroom,_ but… that would require giving Sora the chocolates while Kairi ( _and her dad_ ) were around and, _no thanks._

So, taking Sora out was what Kano was forced to do. Uh, _specifically_ , meeting Sora somewhere, actually. That was so he didn’t have to hide the box of chocolates while they walked. That…. That would’ve been something.

There was a nice little café in the market district of Radiant Garden, and since Radiant Garden was still kind of a small town rather than a sweeping city, the owner didn’t mind much if you just sat at one of the tables outside without ordering anything. Kano waited there, the box of chocolate in his lap, trying not to feel too silly. The realization of un-romantic this was was dawning on him. Was that a bad thing? Kairi had just told him a box of chocolate.

Sora’s approaching presence was like a bell in his mind. Kano sat up a little straighter. He’d have waved Sora down, but, that wasn’t necessary. Sora could feel right where he was.

“A date on Valentine’s Day,” Sora laughed, as he pulled out the chair across from Kano. He looked surprised, but he was grinning, too—a casual grin that looked comfortable on his face. “Honestly, I didn’t expect this? You’re not, _really,_ the romantic type.” He laughed again, scratched at his nose, then realized what he’d said. “Oh! I mean, not that I mind. ‘Course I don’t mind.”

Kano scratched at his own nose, feeling incredibly silly right now. This wasn’t even, supposed to be, a date, exactly? It was just an excuse to give Sora the chocolates somewhere where Kairi (and, _her dad_ ) wouldn’t be watching.

Oh well. He blocked that thought off from Sora, because, he supposed it _was_ a date, even if a really un-romantic one. Whatever. Whatever!

He cleared his throat, and, dropping his gaze to the table, said: “I, uh, got you this?”

He produced the box of chocolates, waaaaay too embarrassed to look at Sora as he did. He held them out to Sora. Felt Sora’s hands close around the box. Kano only looked up when he felt the excitement bubbling inside Sora. Excitement, and, embarrassment.

“Um, oh my god?” Sora said. “I didn’t even think about getting you something. I can’t believe I didn’t think of getting you something? Not even a card, or a—”

Cheeks hot, because he didn’t expect Sora to _care_ that much about this, Kano said: “It’s, uh, alright, Sora. You didn’t have to, um.” He wanted to say something like _it’s nice just spending time with you_ or whatever, but, that was embarrassing and…

And, besides, Sora was getting to his feet.

“Here! I’ll go get us drinks,” he said. “That’s fair!”

He left before Kano could say anything.

Sora came back with a strawberry milkshake to share, which he declared was “extremely romantic” in an only-slightly mocking tone. Kano didn’t mind. Maybe just because Sora’d kissed him on the cheek right after that, and, _well._

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Sora said.

“Happy, uh, happy Valentine’s Day,” Kano echoed. His face felt very hot. Sora was grinning at him, though, probably enjoying how flustered he looked—and, felt?? Sora could feel that—but, Kano still didn’t mind. Sora’s smile was one of the best sights in the world.

“Not gonna drink the milkshake?” Sora asked.

Kano wiped the smile off his face and replaced it with something more teasing, a little annoyed.

“You haven’t even opened the chocolates.”

“Oh!” Sora’s eyes went wide. “Oops. I guess I should.” He leaned forward and started easing the lid off the box. “Hope this is one of the boxes with the cheat-sheets, I hate not knowing which chocolate is—uh?”

Kano leaned forward too, and scowled at the box.

Two slots were empty of their chocolate. If Kano had to guess, he’d say it was the caramels.

“ _Kairi,”_ he growled.

Sora laughed.

(Missing caramel chocolates aside, it was a good date, in the end.)


End file.
